ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Keronia
is a fictional alien creature from the TV series, Ultraman. Keronia appeared in episode 31. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 50 cm ~ 50 m *Weight: 80 kg ~ 10,000 t *Origin: Upper Amazon History Ultraman Deep within the heart of the Amazon rainforests, an alien force of humanoid plant creatures gathered. Countless ages on Earth, they fed on the blood of human beings and posed as their victims, hid among the humans and destroyed their defenses. One scientist, Dr. Gotoh, that discovered the Keronia, was able to research them before falling to the lethal monsters. When Dr. Gotoh returned to Japan from his adventures in the jungle, it was not the man that left, but an agent of the Keronia. Infiltrating the SSSP, the plant-man began to spread mushroom-like growths all over the city, preparing for his people's invasion of the Earth. However, as his goals were being met, the forces of good began to catch on, and soon Dr. Gotoh’s disguise was lifted. He was revealed to be the vile Keronia, but escaped the SSSP. The invader quickly grew to a gigantic size as his invasion force arrived, blotting out the skies with high-tech war machines. The Earth fought back, throwing tanks against the invasion force. Keronia, however, aided its army and fired back with its energy beams, demolishing numerous tanks until Shin Hayata summoned Ultraman. The Ultra Warrior battled the fiendish plant being, keeping the attacker at bay. Keronia put up a fight against the red and silver giant but Ultraman proved the stronger. Soon the plant was downed but Ultraman was unable to destroy it with his Specium Ray, so he unleashed his most powerful attack, the Ultra-Attack Ray. Upon impact Keronia was completely destroyed in a huge fireball. With their inside man down, the invading Keronia forces were at a total loss and were at the mercy of Ultraman, and the hero finished the fight. With swiftness, Ultraman decimated the invasion force. Trivia *Keronia's roar would later be reused for Brocken and later then that would be Titanosaurus. *Although not physically seen, Keronia is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's second support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Keronia appears in an eye-catcher in the series, Ultra Zone. *Keronia's suit would later be modified for Fight! Mighty Jack s Giant Mummy. *Keronia is the first invasion threat to mankind in the series to be native to Earth. Powers and Weapons *Energy Beams: Keronia can fire missile-strength beams of energy from its eyes. When at a human size, these beams can temporarily paralyze a human. *Human Disguise: In order to blend in with normal human society, Keronia can disguise itself as a human, Gotoh, a Japanese botanist from the Bolivian branch of the SSPP. *Size Change: Keronia is capable of changing its size from that of a man to that of a giant at will. El.gif|Energy Beams Keronia Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise Other Media Ultra Fight Keronia appear several times in the series Ultra Fight. *In episode 112, his first appearance on the show, Keronia was thrown off a hill by Alien Icarus and then took him on in combat. The two of them were evenly matched with each other as they kept grabbing and throwing one another. Eventually, Alien Icarus was declared the winner after he held him down and brutally beat up Keronia until he was unconscious. *Keronia reappeared in episode 113, where he confronted Seabozu and charged each other, starting their fight. As their fight went on, the two kaiju spent their time grabbing hold of each other and throwing them down and it went on for quite a while. Eventually, Keronia came out on top after he beat up Seabozu while he was lying down until he stopped moving and then left him there for dead. *In episode 116, Keronia went up against Woo as the two of them rolled down a cliff together and grabbed and threw each other for quite a while. Even though Keronia proved to be a very capable fighter, he ended up losing to Woo as he grabbed him by his legs, dragged him across the ground and then thrown off a cliff, resulting in Woo becoming the winner. *Keronia reappeared in episode 118, where he went up against Ultraseven and spent the majority of their time grappling with each other as well as punching each other until Ultraseven came out on top. *In episode 123, Keronia teamed up with Seabozu to take down Ultraseven. Even though the kaiju held the advantage in numbers, the Ultra didn't waver as usual and held his own against the two of them. Every time it seemed like Seven was about to hit the dust, he quickly bounced back and eventually, after a long fight, Seven defeated the two kaiju by bashing their heads together and letting them fall to the ground. *Keronia reappeared in episode 124, where he went up against Seabozu and did his best to keep up with his opponent in the beginning, but later on, he proved to be no match for Seabozu, who finished him off by pushing him over after grappling him for quite a while and then socked him in the face, knocking him out. *In episode 126, Keronia fought against Seabozu and Alien Icarus in an all-out brawl. They were evenly matched with each other and they were evenly matched with each other and still kept on going when the episode ended. *Keronia reappeared in episode 127, where he brawled it out with Alien Icarus and Woo with no kaiju having a specific target. They went on for quite a while with everyone being evenly matched with other and spending most of their time grappling each other and throwing them down. Keronia ended up getting knocked out by Woo when the latter threw the former down and he ended up passing out in exhaustion. *In episode 128, Keronia took on Eleking by the coast and spent most of their time grappling each other on even terms. After a while, Keronia gained the upper hand over Eleking as he punched him in the head, then slammed it against a rock wall, and let Eleking roll away. Gallery bandicam 2017-08-15 18-46-18-759.jpg|Keronia's First Form bandicam 2017-08-15 18-46-22-067.jpg|Keronia's Second Form bandicam 2017-08-15 18-46-33-012.jpg bandicam 2017-08-15 18-46-46-429.jpg Keronia I.png bandicam 2017-08-15 18-47-21-861.jpg bandicam 2017-08-15 18-47-44-984.jpg bandicam 2017-08-15 18-47-56-022.jpg bandicam 2017-08-15 18-50-13-258.jpg bandicam 2017-08-15 18-50-52-678.jpg Keronia WOWOW.png bandicam 2017-08-15 18-51-05-079.jpg bandicam 2017-08-15 18-51-48-387.jpg bandicam 2017-08-15 18-51-50-933.jpg bandicam 2017-08-15 18-52-01-927.jpg bandicam 2017-08-15 18-52-27-819.jpg bandicam 2017-08-15 18-52-34-060.jpg bandicam 2017-08-15 18-53-18-544.jpg bandicam 2017-08-15 18-53-26-784.jpg bandicam 2017-08-15 18-53-41-326.jpg Ultrmn keronia 2.jpg KERONIA-ULTRAMAN.jpg Keronia_0.jpg KERONIA 1.jpg KERONIA.jpg keronia_figure.jpg|Figure of Keronia, by Bear Model. Keronia.png|Keronia as he appears in the Stage Shows 2019 Keronia.png|Keronia in an Ultraman R/B, Victory and Taiga stage show. Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju category:Plants Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Kaijin Category:Ultraman Category:Beryudora's Left Horn